Kudo Project One Shots
by Tim Kudo
Summary: Vous voulez des One Shots ? Des One Shots humoristique, et écrits de main de maître ? Vous êtes au bon endroit ! OS n 1 : Coup de poker pour Conan


L'Equipe du Kudo Project, en co-opération avec Eyto,  
est fier de vous présenter :  
"Coup de poker chez Conan"

* * *

Si j'ai déjà dit que le KP est tout-publique, il y a une raison... XD

Ceci est un One Shot humoristique d'Eyto (applaudissons-le bien foooooort ! *clap clap*), et je le remercie.  
Enjoy... petit pervers !

* * *

**Coup de poker chez Conan**

**Version... Eyto**

_Note d'Eyto : Étant un noob en jeu de cartes, je précise que les mains des joueurs (Carte donc) sont au pif, je ne connais pas les règles du Poker... Alors pas de « Mais l'As est meilleur que le roi ! »_

Conan : Je distri-

Masumi : J'ai pas confiance

Amuro : J'ai pas confiance

Ran : J'ai pas confiance

Conan : Putain...

Amuro : Allez, je m'y colle.

Masumi : Je te surveille !

Amuro : Moi je surveille autre chose *siffle*

Ran : Pervers

Conan : Masumi retiens-toi de le gifler

Masumi : Oui Masumi retiens-toi !

**StrI[p]ok&[r]**

Conan : J'ai un brelan !

Amuro : Pervers

Ran : ...

Masumi : Cette espèce de fourmis plein de crotte de nez verte à gagner ?

Ran : ...

Conan : Masumi, enlève ton tee-shirt !

Masumi : TU VAS ME-

Amuro : Masumi retiens-toi de le gifler !

Masumi : Oui Masumi retiens-toi...

Elle enlève son haut,

Masumi : Une remarque et ça va chier.

Amuro : Pour ça faut que tu enlèves ton pantalon

Masumi: Tu répètes s'il te plaît ?

Amuro : Je disais « pour ça on doit terminer cette putain de longue partie »

Conan : Dédicace a la partie, ou on part-ti-cipe.

Ran distribue les cartes,

Ran : AS DE PIQUE !

Masumi : BRELAN !

Conan : Une suite... Masumi !

Masumi : Pourquoi toujours moi ?

Amuro : On rêve de te voir nue

Masumi : Mhm ?

Amuro : J'ai dit « je rêve de faire mes courses chez U »

**StrI[p]ok&[r]**

Masumi est en culotte, avec un petit haut,

Amuro est en caleçon,

Ran est toute habillée,

Conan est en jean.

Amuro : Yep, gagné.

Masumi : Il distribue, il triche.

Conan : Buveur du dimanche...

Amuro : Masumiiii ~

Masumi : Mais putain !

Conan : C'est le jeu ma poule ~

Masumi : Pardon ?

Conan : C'est un jeu, et je suis un Jackouille.

Masumi : Je ne me mettrais pas toute nue !

Amuro : Ok... Conan ?

Conan : Putain !

Masumi : On va voir ta Jackouille du coup ! *venganceeeee*

Conan : Mhm ?

Masumi : J'ai dit ouille.

Ran : Je suis encore habillée moi

Amuro et Conan rient,

Amuro : Mais on veut voir Masumi !

Conan : Masumi !

Ran se retire le haut,

Conan : Oh DIABLE !

Amuro : A COUVERT !

Masumi : Ran NON !

Ran retire son pantalon,

Conan : Qui a écrit ce script !

Amuro : J'ai ma petite idée là-dessus !

Ran : Satisfait ?

Amuro & Conan : NON !

Conan : Masumi, toute nue !

Amuro : Putain allez là !

Masumi : Tu peux remettre tes habits ? Pour notre survie ?

Amuro : Quelle supplice ! Comme la fic' supplice !

Conan : What da...

Ran commence à retirer sa culotte,

Conan : C'est tout public, le Kudo Project !

Amuro : BORDEL !

Masumi : Non ! Dieu des kebabs, prenez-moi au paradis ~

Conan : Regarde, j'ai une suite de 4 ! J'ai perdu haha !

Amuro : Ma suite est plus grande !

Masumi : Pervers...

Ran descend légèrement sa culotte,

Masumi : Tu as gagné Ran ! Haha !

Conan : A TERRE !

Amuro : Fermez les yeux !

Eyto : NON ARRÊTE !

Ran : Haha ! Démasqué ! C'est donc toi le scripteur !

Eyto : ... Non, je suis dans le même cas que Conan et Amuro... Terminator en 3D.

Ran : ...

Conan : Ran ?

Masumi : Ran ?

Amuro : Ran ?

Eyto : Ran ?

Ran : ...

Elle tire la ficelle.

Pour des raisons évidentes, la suite est indisponible. On va donc faire très court :

* Kogoro est rentré au moment où elle a tiré sur la ficelle, il est actuellement à l'hôpital,

* Amuro et Conan sont enfermés dans une pièce depuis 9 jours,

* Masumi a des problèmes visuels, qui se rétabliront d'ici peu,

* Ran est exilé en Otarcie du Sud.

**Fin ?**

* * *

Encore merci à Eyto pour ce super One Shot, qui m'aura bien fait marrer ^^  
Si vous voulez une suite, ou un autre One Shot humoristique, dont seul Eyto peut le faire ( B-) ), il suffit de laisser une review, c'est gratuit, et inutile de s'inscrire !

* * *

**_Tim Kudo_**


End file.
